dsthr_page_goal_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Detailed goal expectations for Japan's Oriental Cherry Season
JAPAN'S ORIENTAL CHERRY SEASON goal release date April 6, 2015/April 7, 2015. DSTHR Page is not responsible for the creation of this goal, nor is DSTHR Page affiliated to nor a representative of Shinezone. The following goal information is being provided by DSTHR Page with only the intention of sharing purposes for player benefit and assistance. DSTHR Page is not liable or responsible for any goal issues experienced, discrepancies in goal requirements or misinterpretations of information. The sharing of information is only as accurate as the information provided to DSTHR Page. This goal consists for 7 parts/rounds which are NOT individually timed. Players will have 5 days to complete ENTIRE goal, AT END OF SUCCESSFUL GOAL COMPLETION, MAIN REWARD WILL BE DECORATION: JAPANESE MASCOT worth 25 Reputation points THIS GOAL WILL ALSO BE ACCOMPANIED BY A "LUCKY LOTTERY" USING COINS FOR BOTH FIRST & SECOND CUPCAKES, THIRD CUPCAKE USES DS CASH NEW FEATURES/EQUIPMENT NEEDED FOR THIS GOAL: At the time of posting this information, there are discrepancie between photos of cooking appliances and wording in goal text. I am unable to confirm clarification/correction on proper appliances. Apologies in advance! If discrepancy has not been corrected upon or during actual goal release, please use the green GO button and it will direct you to the correct appliance. * New Big Freezer - See photo & recipes http://tinyurl.com/dessert-maker-oven-March-2015 * New Bread Maker - See photo & recipes http://tinyurl.com/dessert-maker-oven-March-2015 * Mystery Garden Basement (aka Cellar) * Metal Processing Stall * Breakfast Restaurant DSTHR PAGE GOAL TIPS/HELPFUL INFO: * Panel 3 Part A requires ONE NEW GOLD STAR * Panel 4 (final) requires ONE NEW PINK STAR * Please review all goal tasks and requirements first so that you can see what will be required, and prepare in advance. Use recipe links to see ingredients needed and stock up in advance. GOAL DETAILS PANEL 1 PART A - TRIP TO JAPAN ' '↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ Collect 10 ingredients of any kind (save energy and collect 10 low-gluten needed below) Make 10 new batches of low-gluten flour Serve 20 customers (click on them when dessert icon appears) REWARDS: 2 DS cash, 2500 coins, 40 experience PANEL 1 PART B - CHERRY PARTY ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ Collect 10 new batches of sugar Collect 10 batches of plain cream Visit and help out 2 neighbors REWARDS: 3 Coffee, 2500 coins, 40 experience PANEL 2 PART A - CHERRY DESSERT ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ Make 10 new batches of bread flour Make 5 desserts of any kind on any dessert maker Earn 5 new fan points (serve coffee to 5 customers) REWARDS: 2 cooking potions, 3000 coins, 50 experience PANEL 2 PART B - GELATIN PUDDING ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ Collect 10 new batches of butter Make 10 desserts using NEW VERSION BREAD MAKER Sell 300 desserts REWARDS: 5 eggs, 3000 coins, 50 experience PANEL 3 PART A - BEAUTIFUL CHERRIES ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ Collect 5 new batches of oranges Earn 1 new gold star Search Cellar 2 times REWARDS: 1 fertilizer, 3500 coins, 60 experience PANEL 3 PART B - SELLING JUICE ' '↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ Collect 10 new batches of strawberies Make 15 desserts using NEW VERSION BIG FREEZER Use metal processing stall 3 times to make materials REWARDS: 2 cooking potions, 3500 coins, 60 experience PANEL 4 PART A (FINAL) - MAINTAINING SATISFACTION ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ ↜ ↝ Collect 5 new batches of carrageen Earn 1 new pink star Visit Breakfast Restaurant & Complete the selling of 1 order of Donut Breakfast REWARDS: 3 DS cash, 4000 coins, 79 experience